


Chapter 5

by mggislife2789



Series: What Did I Get Myself Into? [5]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Ball Gags, Blindfolds, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“You want me to pick up what for tonight?” you asked, always somewhat surprised at your boyfriend’s kinky side.

A wide grin spread across his handsome face. He liked surprising you - and after four months together, he was still able to do so. “You heard me, Y/N. A couple of months ago you said you wanted to make blindfolds fun for me again.” You nodded, it was the other thing you were surprised about.

“But you also want me to pick up a ball gag from the store?”

“Badly,” he admitted. “You would be completely at my mercy and I enjoy that thought a lot.”

Your center tingled at the thought of being completely open to whatever he wanted to do to you. “Who would’ve known that the sexy, geeky FBI agent that walked into my store on a case would enjoy the forbidden pleasures of the bedroom?”

“There is a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable,” he quoted, leaving you even more heated.

Intelligent and sexy. You had hit the jackpot. “Did you just quote Mark Twain?” you asked, pulling your shirt away from your body, attempting to cool yourself off.

“That I did,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

You snorted at his cocky attitude - such a deviation from his self outside of your relationship. “And you’re sure you want a ball gag to shut me up? You don’t just want your cock in my mouth?”

“Oh believe me, Y/N, I want that too,” he huffed, attempting to hide the growing bulge in his pants, “I just figured we’d start out slow - for your sake and mine.” You giggled at the insinuation; it was more than an insinuation actually.

“That laugh that you do is going to get you fucked, you know that right?” he asked, pulling you into him to give you a kiss before he left for work.

Pushing yourself up on the kitchen counter, you wrapped your legs around his waist and took his lips in your own in a needy, desperate kiss. “That’s kind of what I’m hoping for.”

\-----------------------

After Spencer had left for work, you returned to your apartment, which hadn’t been lived in much over the past few weeks. You did a few loads of laundry, cooked a couple of quick meals for grab-and-go purposes and got dressed for work; you opened the store at noon on weekdays.

As you walked in, you immediately walked toward the section where you kept blindfolds and ball gags. It was in between the super tame toys and the batshit crazy ones, but you figured it was best to browse your merchandise in private, not wanting to give any patron the wrong idea.

When Spencer had mentioned the blindfold and gag, a particular set of lingerie flashed across your mind. You had a lace black bra and panty set that was trimmed in red satin that you had purchased recently, but hadn’t tried on for him yet. Maybe that little number and the ball gag you had your eye on would go together. It was the Hush Gag Silicone Comfort Ball Gag, which was also red and black. It was the more tame of the ball gags, so you picked it off the shelf and put it in your office, ready to purchase it at the end of the day along with the “Ultimate Blindfold” which is the one you had always imagined using. If you were going to be blindfolded, you weren’t going to use one of those satin masks that barely covered anything - you were going to go balls out and use the one that didn’t allow any peeking.

The day came to a screeching halt once you’d picked out your purchases. Of course, today would be the day you had to next to no customers, leaving you to imagine, in great detail, exactly what Spencer wanted to do to tonight. If there were people in the store today, your noticeably overheated and sexually frustrated body would have been seriously embarrassing.

As the phone rang, you were jarred out of your distracting thoughts. Hopefully, you’d at least get some calls so you could stop squirming in place. 

Actually, scratch that...

“Hey, Y/N,” your boyfriend chuckled, immediately noticing the breathlessness in your voice. 

“Why are you laughing?” you blurted out.

He laughed again, “Because I can practically feel your horniness through the phone, Y/N,” he said quietly. His teammates didn’t know about you yet -other than Luke, that is. “How’s work today?” Since your schedules were so different and you didn’t get to spend as much time with each other as you’d like, he called into the store whenever he could.

“Oh my god, baby, it’s so slow,” you droned, spinning around in your chair in the office. There had been so few people today, that you hadn’t even bothered to stay up at the front counter. The bell would alert you if anyone came in. “There’s been almost no one in today. One creeper that wanted something out of the scary section and a couple of late high-schoolers that looked like they skipped out of school to buy their first vibrators,” you laughed.

“Well,” he started, the slightly cocky edge in his tone sending shivers up your spine, “Will the purchases you’re making today even things out?”

You could hear his smirk through the phone. “Pretty much,” you paused, “Smart ass. Has your mind been wandering all day too?”

He sighed. He’d obviously had a busy day; that’s when he always sighed. “I’ve been way too busy today to focus on much, unfortunately, but I’ll be out of here soon. What time will you be over?”

“Normally, I’d say 10,” you said, staring at the time on the computer, “but it’s been so slow, I think I may just close up early tonight and open a couple of hours earlier this weekend. That’s when I get most of my business anyway. So...maybe 7:30-8:00?”

“Great,” he said, turning away from the phone. He must’ve been called by Hotch or one of his other teammates. “I’ll see you later, babe. Love you.” And with that he hung up.

Wait...Did he just say he loved you?

\-----------------------

As you packed up for the night, getting ready to close the store, you thought about what Spencer had said; he’d said it so breezily. He was in love with you? You hadn’t figured he’d say it so soon. You tended to fall hard, so you had fallen for him quickly, but you didn’t think he’d fallen too, at least not yet.

You decided to change into your new lingerie set before heading to his apartment, so you locked up the door, went into the office and slipped the lace and satin onto your body, the fabric and anticipation forming goosebumps all over. Heading to the counter, you picked up your purchases and put them in your handbag.

You loved him too. You just had to ask if he’d meant to say that before anything happened; if he didn’t mean it the way you thought, you didn’t want to get hurt. That had happened once before and it ended in heartbreak.

\-----------------------

“Hey, baby,” you said happily, walking into Spencer’s apartment at around five minutes after 8:00. “How was work?”

“Full of paperwork today, so I’m glad it’s over,” he said, pulling you close to him.

“Umm...I-I need to ask you something,” you stammered, blushing from embarrassment.

He caressed your neck, massaging your scalp at the base and looking at you with deep concern. “What’s wrong, Y/N?”

“Well, b-before, when we were on the phone, instead of saying good bye, y-you said ‘Love you’,” you spoke, looking up at him, hopeful you’d get the confirmation you wanted. 

A small smile spread across his face, “Yea, I did.”

Okay. A little bit more clarification and you’d be good. One of your downfalls, at least you felt it was, was the fact that you always needed assurance in your romantic relationships. Friends, not so much. But your ex had screwed you up, so anyone you dated had to deal with the aftermath. “So when you said ‘Love you’ you meant ‘I love you,’ not like a friendly, bye kind of ‘love you?’”

He drew you toward him, placing a small, chaste kiss on your waiting lips. “No, not friendly. I meant I’m in love with you,” he breathed, resting his forehead against yours. His look of expectation indicated he wasn’t sure you felt the same. I guess when it came to love his profiling skills were a little rusty.  
You clasped your arms around his neck and jumped up, allowing him to spin you around in the apartment. “I love you too, Spence.” His face lit up and his shoulders released their tension. “I’d only let someone I love blindfold and gag me,” you snorted, feeling like your relationship was nearly cemented now. The only thing left that would fully legitimize your relationship in your mind was meeting his family and friends - but that could wait a while.

“Speaking of...” he said, “you bought what I asked for?”

“Uh-huh,” you grunted, motioning for him to turn around.

As he did what you asked, you slipped off your jeans and t-shirt, leaving you standing in the black and red lace set. “You can turn around now.”  
Spencer’s mouth dropped open before he’d even fully turned around. “Wow,” he breathed, “you look..ummm...stunning.”

“The colors match the gag I bought,” you smiled.

He looked you up and down once more before lifting you up bridal style, grabbing your bag and taking you to his bedroom. After throwing you on the bed, and ripping off his clothes faster than you’d ever seen him before, he focused on you once more. Now kneeling on the bed, the strap from your bra had fallen off your shoulder, which caught his attention. You pulled your bag up onto the bed as he came over to kiss your exposed shoulder, “Wanna see what I got?”

His finger came up to hover above your mouth, shushing you as he reached into your bag to grab to the gag and blindfold. “First, this,” he motioned, pulling out the ball gag and fixing it around the back of your head. Before he popped the ball into your mouth he asked again if you were comfortable with this. “And if you’re not, what are you going to do?”

“Well, since I won’t be able to speak clearly, I’ll make a fist behind my back,” you said, rubbing your legs together. The anticipation was driving you nuts. You’d never done anything like this before and you didn’t want to wait any longer.

“Good girl,” he praised, just before popping the red ball into your mouth. As you adjusted to the new feeling, he pulled out the blindfold and placed it on as well, kissing your forehead after he’d done so. There really was no light coming through the blindfold. You’d have to keep that in mind when customers came in asking for a good blindfold; up until now you hadn’t had any first-hand knowledge of the products, you just thought it looked cool.

Without two of your sense, you had to wait for his hands to move you or his instructions to guide you, and he took you by surprise, placing your feet on the ground with your top half bent over the bed. “Your challenge is to keep your legs straight,” he moaned, kissing the top of your thighs, right near the curve of your ass.

Oh, god. He was going to eat you out from behind. Your body reacted immediately to the thought, which already caused your legs to buckle slightly. As he fingers moved the lace to the side, you whimpered at his touch. His fingers were magic no doubt, but your sense of touch was heightened due to the lack of sight and speech.

His hands parted your folds and his tongue dipped in slowly, probing your most intimate of places in a way you hadn’t experienced before. It was tender, but needy and deliberate. Apparently he was deliberate and thorough in everything he did. Slowly, he licked up and down your slit before pulling your panties to the floor, letting them pool at your feet. You tensed up your legs, trying as hard as you could keep them straight, but your natural inclination was to buckle - to do something to combat the tremors rolling through you.

Never the one to be complacent, Spencer switched up his techniques each time you were about to climax - slow licks, kissing, sucking, even just breathing against your skin. Five or six times, you had been close to falling over the edge. You grasped the sheets on the bed, pulling them closer to you as you moaned, louder than ever before.

“Straight,” he mumbled against you skin as you buckled involuntarily. The command was followed quickly by a small smack to the back of your thighs. “Mmmm...” you groaned. You didn’t want him to stop, but you desperately needed him to stop teasing. He sensed your need to speak and pulled the ball gag away from your mouth, allowing you to speak.  
“You okay?”

“I’m fine,” you choked, “but if you don’t let me come soon I’m probably going to cry.”

With a quick pop and small snigger, the ball was back in your mouth and his mouth was back on you, his fingers following closely behind. He once again licked up and down your saturated folds and his fingers applied soft, but consistent pressure to your clit, causing you to fully collapse onto the bed within about 30 seconds.

As you stayed put, your ass bare and exposed to his gaze, you tried to catch your breath. Normally, you would’ve found the vulnerable position embarrassing, but your thoughts were too hazy to care. “Oh my god,” you groaned.

He lifted you back onto the bed and pulled off the blindfold, your half-lidded gaze meeting his heated one. The ball gag fell from your mouth as he untied it and you swallowed hard. You’d never known that something so simple could be so exhausting.

Spencer must’ve sensed your need for sleep, because he reached for the blankets on the bed and pulled you into him. You looked around, wondering if you should return the favor, but he just kissed the crook of your neck. “We don’t always have to go ‘tit for tat’ so to speak,” he said, laughing at the saying, “I enjoyed that just as much, if not more than you did.”

Reaching back, you drew his lips to your own. “I love you, Spencer Reid.”

“I love you too,” he smiled.

You could’ve stayed in this moment forever. But he breathed in hard, as if he had something to say, but didn’t know how to bring it up, which instantly made you think he was going to tell you an old flame was back in town or something. “I know this may not be the best time to bring this up...” he said cautiously, “but the only person I’ve told about you is my mother. And last week when we spoke, she said she’d like to meet you.”

The exhaustion you felt from the night’s events immediately dissipated as your eyes shot open. Just as you’d gotten comfortable, it was time to panic again.

“What?”


End file.
